


Stolen

by Meeem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi not being akashi, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Or i at least tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeem/pseuds/Meeem
Summary: "Tets- Kuroku stole something from me" Akashi said with all serious demeanorAnd that's how Midorima amazing day begins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo ~
> 
> This my first time ever ever writing a fanfic. expect a lot of grammer errors and mistakes and a limited usage of vocabulary... 
> 
> Well then enjoy ^^

"Tets- Kuroku stole something from me" Akashi said with all the serious demeanor

  
Midorima nearly choked on his tea _'kuroko steals?'_

"My heart " akashi continued

"Pardon?"

"I said Kuroko stole my heart midorima"  
It seems that Akashi has no problem on repeating what he said _'how uncharacteristic of him'_ Midoryma thought

 

" And why are you telling me such a thing?" Midorima nonchalantly answered  
Honestly, midorima  is pretty shaken up on the inside  of what the red-headed had just confessed. The red-headed devil is capable of showing human emotions?

Red flaming eyes glinted for a second and parted his eyes from his palms. Finally looking at midorima  since he started talking.

" why indeed "

Akashi interlocked his fingers in boss-like manner and rested them under his chin.  
"....." Midorima definitely didn't expect such an answer. He clearly values his life. Why in the world did he said that. Midorima  shock his head. ' _there is no merit in dwelling of what i said'_  
  
" I mean shouldn't you be telling this to kuroko instead of me? " he defended

" Ah, i thought of asking an advice from a friend first " akashi smiled in so no innocent way. 

Advice?

No wait... Midorima  had forgotten the most important thing. He was in deep shock- and he is still - , that he failed to think reasonably and logically.  
_'I didn't think that kuroko and Akashi were that close to begin with. After the winter cup everything has gotten back to normal, but nothing more than that. Right, so how?'_

" You jest Akashi. Do i look like someone who capable of giving love advise? "  
That's true after all midorima  have zero experience in love. And akashi should without any doubt know that.

 

" Well Aomine doesn't really cares about anything except basketball and Kise is always surrenderd by girls but never were able to last with one more than three days - there is clearly something wrong with that yellow hyper headed - and Muraskibara.... umm...let's say that he is innocent to know about love - he just cares about his sweats and that's why Akashi concluded that he is too pure to understand- and that's why you are the only one left Midorima . You are the only one sane among them" Akashi stated like he was reading from a paper

 _'Well that's the longest speech I have ever heard from akashi .... '_  
Was the first thing that came up to Midorima 's mind.

" How about confessing?"

"Eh?, Me to kuroko?"

" who then? "

" But isn't that to forward? "

Was his eyes tricking him Akashi Seijuro was BLUSHING!!

Astonished midoryma can only stare eyes wide open at Akashi. This was to much for him to absorb in one day. First, Akashi called him suddenly at midnight where people normally are sleeping and dreaming. Second, Akashi proved himself to be human by showing emotions. Third, He was asked for love advice when he obviously have absolutely no interest or regard towards love. Lastly, Akashi BLUSHED like a maiden.

  
Okay that was to much for midorima . He needs some aspirin. And maybe to stop by a hospital to check if there was something wrong with his hearing or sight.

 

 


	2. I don't  know why or how, but I'm being stalked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is full of awful grammer errors and mistakes. I tried not to :'(
> 
>  
> 
> Well... Enjoy!

It was suppose to be a normal day for Kuroko.

He wakes up early. He have a short shower, brushing his teath and comping his tangled hair. Then he goes downstairs to grab something to eat, so that he won't end up passing out is school. He opened the refrigerator searching for that one special thing. He let his eyes wonder upside and down, back and forth. He smiled satisfyingly after finding what he was searching for. Kuroko reached for the drink happily. Typical of Kuroko he is having Vanilla Milkshake for breakfast.

After finishing drinking it, he throw it away in the trash aiming for three-point however, unsurprisingly it bounced to the ground.

 _I failed again_ Kuroku though disappointingly

He advanced to the door , reaching for the doorknob to open it, holding his school back leisurely is his left side. As soon as he open the door, the cool breeze hit his face gently. He closed his eyes briefly relishing the feeling of the breeze caressing his face. _Ah that feels_ _refreshing_. He was locking the door when his eyes caught something. _Is that a bouquet?_

kuroko crouched down to pick the bouquet up. The bouquet consisted of  blue flowers embraced by five scarlet ones. _it looks beautiful kuroko_ thought absent-mindley, taking back by the weird arrangement of the flowers. _Did someone put it here by mistake?_. It's currently is, but he couldn't leave it here to wither. He opted to take it back inside to put it in water. He stared at the bouquet thinking about the person who were suppose to receive this beautiful bouquet. _They must be lucky_ he felt a ting of jealousy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Strangely, Kuroko received another one the next day. However, this time the bouquet has four light blue flowers. _was it a sort of countdown?_ The next day too but this time it has three blue flowers. _It is a countdown_ he concluded, for what exactly? He gasped _am I being stalked by a serial killer? !_.No it is unlikely. A serial killer won't give any hints and they won't notify their preys that they are the next one on the list. _should I tell the police?_ No. It is nothing serious. He didn't get harmed or anything, but this is creeping him out. _I should ask for help from someone else who can, who?_

He thought about it for seconds. The only two whom i know that can help me are Midorima and Akashi. He felt his heart pounding aggressively, just bringing up his name affects him this much.

After he came in terms that what he feels towards the red-eyed is beyond friendship, he has been avoiding as much as he could thinking about him. _Then Akashi is out of question. That leaves me only Midorima._ He sighed. It is not like he didn't like Midorima. He just find it hard to communicate with him, for that they don't share anything in common expect Basketball.

He would call him after school to ask him if he can meet up with him. After finishing school, he pulled his cellphone from his school bag to ring Midorima.

"Hello Midorima-kun. It is me, Kuroko. "

" Hello Kuroko. It is weird for you to call. Is there something wrong?

 "..... Umm. It is a bit complicated to tell you in phone. Can we meet? "

" yes we can. I have nothing to do for the next three hours. Where shall me meet?"

" Do you remember the Café that we used to go to with the Other GOM? "

" Ah i do remember"

"good. I will meet you there after twenty minutes"

"see you there Kuroko"

After exchangeing goodbyes. Kuroko shoved his cellphone back in his school bag. It will take him ten minutes to reach the Café normally, but had just gotten out from basketball practice and he didn't have that much energy to walk.

He found Midorima already sitting inside the café reading a book.

"Good afternoon Midorima-kun. I apologize for asking you to meet me is this short notice."

Midorima restrained a scream when he noticed Kuroko. Kuroko would always freak out his classmates and friends even strangers by his random popping out. Midorima coughed hiding his embarrassment. He nearly screamed.

" Good afternoon to you too Kuroko. Don't worry i don't have anything important to do and it is not like you call me every day"

"Nevertheless, thank you for your time Midorima-kun." Kuroko cracked a small rare smile.

 "you are welcome Kuroko" Midorima replied back, taken back a bit for seeing Kuroko smiling.

 _It is not every day that you see the deadpanned kuroko smiling_ Midorima thought. 

 

"I don't know how to approach this matter..." Kuroko began hesitantly. 

" I think i'm being stalked and i don't know how to handle it. I had my doubts that the stalker is a serial killer,  but i immediately dismissed this theory, because a serial killer won't bother to send bouquet four days in row with expensive looking flowers, right? "

"........"

"........"

"........"

 

"Say something Midorima-kun the silence is suffocating me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _AKASHI!!_ ** Midorima screamed inside his head in realization.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of the bouquet from a Korean drama that I'm currently watching!


End file.
